The Closet Incident
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: It's kinda cute. Just read it. ;


'Nother short, fluffy, humorous ficlet.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM DANNY PHANTOM AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks. : D

* * *

The Closet Incident

It was hot, and summery day in Amityville. Too bad it wasn't summer-- yet. The students in Casper High were still hard at work, studying and preparing for final exams. Many students were so caught up in exams that they blocked everything out-- and then again, there were some students who could care less about exams, and just counted down the seconds until the final bell would ring.

Danny Fenton was one of these students. His attention span always managed to disappear some time after lunch. He was rocking back and forth impatiently in his chair, his eyes staring straight ahead as those around him copied notes off the board. His best friends Tucker, and Sam were sitting a couple seats over. The two of them copying their notes diligently.

Although, time to time, Tucker would focus his attention on his PDA hidden under his desk and Sam would glance over at Danny a few times as she copied her notes. She wondered how well he would do on his test if he didn't take notes. She decided to write him a note. Pulling out a piece of her gothic-themed stationary, she wrote him a quick note. Casually, she passed it to the person next to her who passed it on to Danny.

Danny looked confused a moment, but the person who passed the note merely pointed at Sam and continued with his notes. Danny nodded, and relished the excuse to look over at the dark-haired beauty he had only the fortune to call his friend. He unfolded the note quietly but quickly. He read the note to himself;

_Hey Danny,_

_Why aren't you taking notes? Aren't you afraid to fail?Well anyway, how's life-- you look kinda gloomy over there. Gloomy is my thing remember? Hah-- want to hang out at the Nasty Burger after school? Yeah, I'm sooo tired of school. One more week and summer break. :D _

_...I can't believe I just drew a smiley..._

_So yeah..._

_Write back._

_Sam _

Danny laughed lightly, and went to work writing her a reply. After a few mintues he had scrawled an answer on his plain white notebook paper. He handed it to another student for it to be passed. Sam took the letter at once and opened it. It read;

_Sam,_

_I don't care about taking notes. :P I'm not going to fail. Besides, what good are notes? If I need'em, I'll bum them off you ok? Uh, Nasty Burger's getting kind of old. Have you asked Tucker about what he wants to do?_

_Um..._

_What else to say..._

_SUMMER WHY DO YOU TEASE ME?!?!_

_Danny :P_

Sam laughed to herself, and quickly replied. The two passed notes back and forth for some time. Trying to make plans with one another-- Tucker, although, was oblivious. Finally the endless class hour was coming to a close. The teacher allowed her students to pack up early and Danny walked over to Tucker and Sam's seats. He leaned on her desk, "So what do you guys want to do?"

Tucker glanced back at the two, "Sorry, I already have something planned. We're having a WOW meeting this afternoon down at the Internet Cafe."

"WOW?" Danny asked, confused.

"'World of Warcraft'," Tucker explained, "It's an online game that millions play all over the world!"

"Yay, more techno babble." Sam chimed in, "And let me guess, 'The Ladies love it'."

"Hah, hah." Tucker replied, with a mocking tone.

Before the conversation could continue, the bell rang signifiying it was time for the next hour to start. Danny and Sam locked eyes for a moment, and turned away as Tucker walked between them, "Bye guys." he threw over his shoulder. Danny and Sam met eyes again, but she shied away from his intense gaze.

She walked further ahead, and tried to move on to her class, she was almost out of earshot, but at the last moment heard him call her, "Wait, Sam!"

The dark-haired girl stopped and turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Here." he told her, handing her a folded note.

Afterwards, he smiled softly, and turned away disappearing into the masses. She pocketed the note and headed towards her next class, extremely glad it was finally seventh hour. Although, tommorow, exams would start. As soon as she sat down, she opened the note at once, reading it carefully;

_Hey Sam,_

_This may sound a little odd, and so un-best-friend-like, or something-- but I think you're beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever met. Even more so than Paulina, because you're beautiful on the inside and outside._

_I just wanted to get that out there. And there's something else-- something that's hard for me to put into words. So I'll try to tell you in the best way I can._

_This is something I've wanted to tell you a long time, but I was always afraid to tell you because I never knew what you thought about me. But today when we were passing notes, it hit me; that you do care about me. I already knew you cared about me-- but I meant that I felt like you cared in a way more than that-- and I already knew I liked you in that way--duh :P -- what I'm trying to say is that-- I like you-- as in more than a friend._

_I just wanted you to know that._

_I understand if you don't feel that way-- I just don't want our friendship to be awkward or anything. So if you want to talk about it, I figured we could talk about it by the janitor's closet across from our lockers._

_Later, Danny_

Sam clutched the note to her heart a moment, and nodded her head in acceptance. She did care about Danny-- maybe even more than she should. It was like some kind of obssession with her-- she loved his dark hair, and the way his ice blue eyes looked at her, the way he said her name...that sultry way-- _Woah Sam. _her mind calmed her.

She really couldn't lie to herself though. She'd thought about him in that special way more than once. Which was sad, she'd often thought, and ignored, but what if he thought it too? His hands holding hers, kissing her deeply, passionately holding her close, and-- she pulled herself from those thoughts again, blushing brightly.

Danny was experiencing a similar dilimma; he wondered how Sam had reacted to his letter-- but then on the other hand, even if she didn't accept his affections in that way-- it didn't mean that he couldn't still think about her-- _Bad thoughts! _he scolded himself, but at the same time, he couldn't help but think about holding her close, running his fingers through her hair--

The last bell of the day rang loudly, and the over-tired children rushed out the door at once. And Danny was the most eager of all them. He rushed out the door first and ran towards the janitor closet. Sam was also headed towards the janitor closet, running from the opposite direction. And then SLAM, the two ran directly into one another. Both of them fell backwards, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" they both yelled in union, eyes closed, before opening their eyes again, only to see that it was the person they were rushing to meet. They both started laughing when they realized who they'd run into.

Danny stood up first and helped her up. He stared into her eyes, and read them like a book because her every emotion was in their purple reflection. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers without hesistation. After a few moments though, their kissing became very intense, his tongue lacing with hers. She twined her fingers in his hair and accepted his advances eagerly.

It was as if some kind of built-up tension was finally being released. He reached for the janitor door, never breaking contact, and invited her in, by pulling away bit-by-bit, but she follwed to cover the distance, and she slammed the door shut behind her. They broke apart a second, staring one another up and down.

Suddenly, they were seized with an unescapable passion. They two caught into a heavy make-out session. Kissing and touching one another all over until they were well-spent and breathless. He sat down onto the cold concrete floor and motioned for her to join him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

After an hour or so of their cuddling existance in the janitor closet, they both decided that it was silly to spend anymore time there when they could be outdoors. They both tried to get up at the same time, but unfortunately they were too tangled up to move properly. Sam tried to move her form from his and ended up falling on top of Danny in a very compromising position. She was too shocked to move, and only stared into his ice blue eyes.

He stared back, and cursed his body for reacting so positively to this predicament they had managed to land themselves in. She blushed as she felt his reaction to their current contact. Her hips pressed so closely against him, _Just move, get up and walk out... _her mind instructed, but her hormones sung another song, _Touch him...you know you want to..._

She reached out and ran her fingers along his chest. He bit his lip in anticipation, considering he noticed the intent expression she wore, not looking into his eyes, but seemingly studying his body, his very form; he got so nervous of her prying eyes, that his shirt went intangible and sunk to the floor.

Sam blushed, but only straightened herself, and straddled him more comfortable-ly, he only groaned in reply. He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand, and she leaned in and kissed him. They were kissing deeply when, suddenly, the door swung open, and-- they had managed to gather a crowd.

Danny and Sam turned their heads in confusion and shock, both of them blushed madly as they saw that Tucker was among them. It was the WOW club, recently returning from their meet-- why they had returned to the school was beyond Danny and Sam-- but they were certainly embarrassed just the same. Danny pulled his shirt over his head, and Sam shuffled her feet as she made her way outward, not making eye-contact with anyone she passed.

Danny followed suit, and the two exited school promptly. They agreed never to talk about it again, but it would forever be known among the Casper High students as "The Closet Incident".

* * *

Fin. :P 


End file.
